Digital electronic systems may operate as cooperative systems of distinct controlled blocks. These controlled blocks may operate under the direction of controlling blocks, which continually assess whether particular controlled blocks are necessary to the operations being performed by the system and selectively enabling the operation of those controlled blocks accordingly. Selective clocking is a method for enabling and disabling the operation of a controlled block by selectively enabling and disabling a clock signal provided to the controlled block.